Madame Mayor
by herballady
Summary: This story takes place in Storybrooke post-curse. Regina meets one of the first outsiders and has to make a tough decision when the visiting young woman discovers her magical abilities. Note to readers: There is reference to marijuana use because, hey man, it was the 80's. Once Upon a Time and all related characters are the property of ABC/ Disney.


Regina woke to her alarm going off with an annoying beeping. She cursed and attempted to remember how to turn the damn thing off. It had startled her badly on the first day she had woken up in this realm, and she had almost broken it throwing it against a wall. She had fiddled with the thing until she was successfully able to understand it. She leaned over to the still-beeping machine and tapped the top to silence it. She threw the covers off and slipped out of the bed, stretching as she began her still new morning routine.

One hour later, she slid on a jacket and shut the front door of her house. She walked down the street, heading towards Granny's for her morning coffee before heading to her office. As was becoming usual, Snow- Mary Margaret bumped into her on the street and apologized profusely. Regina expected it and managed to keep from spilling her coffee with a deft movement.

"Watch where you're going, Ms. Blanchard," she sighed at the stammering woman.

It was late afternoon when she began heading home from her office and for the first time in the month since the curse, something had changed. Outside of Granny's was an unfamiliar car. The back seat was almost completely filled with clothes and other random things. Regina raised her eyebrow. This was the first time someone had visited Storybrooke since she had brought it here, she wondered at who would be stopping by her town. She had built certain fail safes into the curse to prevent too many questions from being asked, so visitors did not concern her.

Curious, she wandered into Granny's and immediately picked out the stranger sitting at the bar. It was a woman with exceptionally long black hair. She was wearing a pair of light jeans and a black sleeveless shirt; Regina searched for the word in her mind for a moment before remembering it was called a tank top. The woman cut a pretty figure where she was sitting, and the Mayor found herself wanting to sit next to her, so she did.

The woman turned to look at the Mayor, a french fry held delicately in one hand. Her eyes were startlingly blue, which threw Regina off for a few seconds.

"Hi," she said with an uncertain smile, glancing up and down at Regina.

"Hello," said Regina smoothly, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Oh, thank you," she put the fry down and wiped her hand on her jeans, "My name is Jade." She stuck her hand out to Regina.

"Regina Mills," she responded with a smile, reaching for her hand.

"Oh, hello Madame Mayor," Ruby said, walking up to them, "What can I get for you?"

Jade's eyes widened slightly, "Mayor? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was addressing someone so important." Regina smiled at the woman's apparent embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be sorry. I don't bite," she said.

"Still," said Jade, "I am honored that someone as important as the Mayor would… take an interest in me."

"Well," she said, "It isn't often that we get visitors here. I would be delighted if you would have a drink with me." Jade looked her up and down once again before smiling mischievously.

"Well normally I wouldn't go somewhere with a stranger, but considering that you are the Mayor, I suppose I can take a chance."

It was a short walk to Regina's house and the evening air was brisk. She opened the door and welcomed Jade inside. The woman entered tentatively and smiled as she looked around the main hall.

"You have a beautiful home," Jade said.

"Thank you," answered Regina, "the den is through here." Regina loved her den, it was a warm room with ornate carpets and russet leather sofas. The walls were covered in books and one section of shelving was dedicated to one of Regina's favorite discoveries in this realm. A beautiful and sleek record player was cradled in a niche of shelving and it was surrounded by a formidable collection of vinyl records. Regina had not yet had the opportunity to listen to all of them, but she had already listened to most of the music that was marked as classical. She had developed a particular fondness for the composer Mozart.

When she glanced over at Jade, the woman had her hands over her mouth as she saw the records. She was clearly interested in the collection.

"Would you care to choose some music?" asked Regina, struggling to hide her amusement. The other woman nodded and reverently ran her fingers over the case spines, reading each title. Regina turned to pour two drinks from the mini-bar. She had sampled her stores of liquor in the past month with varying results. Now she poured two glasses of whiskey. She turned around to find Jade gently placing a vinyl on the turn table and gingerly put the needle down.

Music filled the air, it was a song she had never heard before and someone began singing,

 _It's the time of the season_

 _When love runs high_

 _In this time, give it to me easy_

 _And let me try with pleasured hands_

Regina smiled and handed one of the glasses to Jade who accepted it, her fingers lingering against Regina's for a moment before moving away to sit on the couch. Regina felt heat rise, responding to the touch. She cleared her throat and took a sip from the glass before moving to sit on the couch next to Jade. The music continued and Regina found herself enamored with the music. She looked sideways at the woman next to her, who was tapping her fingers to the glass and mouthing the words to the song.

 _What's your name? Who's your daddy?_

 _Is he rich like me?_

 _Has he taken any time to show you_

 _What you need to live?_

She laughed as she watched Jade sing silently along with the words. She looked at Regina and grinned apologetically as she lifted the drink to her lips.

"I know," she said, "It's an old song, but I loved listening to _The Zombies_ growing up." She took a sip of the drink and made a surprised noise.

"Why Madame Mayor," she said, "This is an excellent drink, but quite strong. If I didn't know any better I would say that you are attempting to get me drunk."

Regina smiled, "I don't think so, Jade."

"Pity," she said, "I would let you." Her eyes sparkled as she looked Regina up and down. "Tell me truthfully Madame Mayor, do you make a habit of inviting all visitors in your town to your home for drinks?"

"Truthfully? No."

"I thought not," she said thoughtfully, setting down the glass. She scooted closer to Regina and placed one hand very casually on her lap.

"You're awfully forward, my dear," Regina found herself saying in a strained voice.

"Is that a problem?" she responded.

"No, more of an observation."

"Is that why you invited me here, to observe me? This is a small town, I suppose you would get quite bored."

Regina remained silent, waiting for further interrogation.

"Well you don't seem like a serial killer, and I've met a few shady characters on the road so I'd know. I would guess that you, the Mayor of an almost invisible town, are just lonely."

"I do appreciate having someone new around, something different in this place is refreshing." Regina admitted.

Jade squeezed Regina's thigh and responded, "So I'm right, you are lonely." Regina didn't respond, but Jade already had her answer.

"I didn't mean to get so serious there," she said apologetically, "I was just… curious about you."

"And what have you discovered?" asked Regina, looking into her piercing blue eyes.

"Something is hanging over you. I'm not sure what though. You are very beautiful, of course, but you already know that."

"Anything else?" asked Regina.

"Not yet, but I do want to find out more."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I always know what I want. Does that surprise you?"

"On the contrary, it is actually rather stimulating."

"Well then," she said, "I think I see something I want." With that, Jade leaned over to capture Regina's lips with her own. Regina's instincts overtook her and she responded in kind, deepening the kiss. Jade's breathing increased and she smoothly transitioned herself to sit on her host's lap, facing her. Regina inhaled sharply, surprised. Jade lowered her lips to Regina's neck and began kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin there.

"I do like a woman who goes for what she wants," she said breathlessly as Jade reached one hand to open the collar of her midnight silk shirt. She leaned in to gently bite Regina's exposed neck, causing an involuntary motion to give Jade better access. Music was still playing in the background, but she couldn't focus on the words any more. There was something about this woman that was intoxicating and Regina felt a rising heat between her legs.

"There is such a vibrant fire burning in you, I can feel it. I think I may have stumbled upon something bigger than I thought when I said you were lonely. I bet you're already dripping for me. Shall we see?"

Regina was unwilling to put up a fight and answered,

"Are you to expect me to believe that you aren't equally as aroused?"

"Oh I am, but you, you are very intriguing. Maybe it's the expertly crafted alcohol, but you seem almost out of this world. Of course, that could be the pot brownie I had earlier too." She laughed aloud.

Jade sat atop Regina's lap laughing, Regina was aroused and confused.

"What is so funny? I've had my share of women tease me, and I can assure you, it is not in your best interest."

Jade laughed harder before responding,

"Oh Madame Mayor, please don't have me arrested," Jade said as she pulled a slim, rectangular case from her back pocket. She flipped it open and pulled out what appeared to be a colorful cigarette.

Regina's eyes widened, she had seen cigarettes in TV commercials before, but she had never seen one rolled in such colorful papers. It was covered in a print of cherries and smelled something like a skunk, bringing her back to a vivid memory from her childhood that had left her smelling horrible for weeks. She wrinkled her nose at the memory, but noted that the smell of the cigarette was more earthy and pleasant than that particular odor.

Jade pulled a lighter from her front pocket and lit it, taking a deep inhale. She exhaled directly into Regina's face and winked as she handed it to her. Regina paused, unsure, but she felt an unfamiliar desire to impress the girl. She inhaled deeply. Almost instantly, she began to cough violently.

Holding back her laughter, Jade patted Regina's back and asked, "Where's the water? You'll need some." Still coughing uncontrollably, Regina pointed at the mini bar she had poured their drinks from. Jade slid from Regina's lap and tipped some cold water into a glass, hurrying back to her side.

"Drink slowly," she said, pressing the glass into the coughing woman's hands. Regina sipped on the water and began collecting herself. Once she could breathe without air catching in her lungs, she looked at Jade, who sat next to her on the couch with a bemused expression on her face. Regina felt her body slip into an unfamiliar state of ease and the back of her eyes seemed to instinctively relax. She wanted to ask what she had just smoked from the small roll that now carelessly dangled from Jade's lips.

Instead she asked, "Can I have another?" Jade smiled then examined her face in a falsely serious fashion.

"Yes, but I think I had better help you with it this time. I don't want to be responsible for killing the Mayor," she said with another wink. She pulled the lighter out again and re-lit the joint, taking a deep breath. With the smoke in her mouth, she returned to her spot on Regina's lap and languidly pressed her lips against Regina's, opening her mouth and exhaling the smoke into her mouth. This time, Regina was more prepared and managed to smoothly take the hit and exhale it. She was delighted with herself, but managed to keep it pretty well hidden.

"Well," said Jade, surveying her, "that was extremely hot."

"I'll say." Regina said, as she focused intently on suppressing a cough.

"How do you feel? You are transparent to me now, you have clearly never smoked before. How do you like it?"

"I feel," she paused, looking down Jade's shirt, "I feel relaxed, uninhibited. Like I drank too much ale, but I have my wits about me."

"Ale?" Jade seemed momentarily puzzled, "I don't remember having ever found a place that serves that."

"Yes, but you will remember this, I think," Regina said, pulling Jade's mouth down to hers and kissing her. Jade dreamily kissed her back for a too-brief moment before she gently, but firmly pushed Regina back against the couch. Regina smiled in a manner that Jade found mysterious, but she did not resist. It was clear that she was going to take her time and some part of her fought against the overwhelming desire to surrender to this intriguing woman. The desire won out and she leaned back and raised her eyebrow, indicating that she would submit.

Jade leaned in to kiss Regina once more, who moaned with immediate desperation, exceptionally aware of every slight movement and pressure of the body against hers. Jade began to explore her body with expert hands and Regina felt herself give in to the sensuous pleasure of her touch. Jade ran her fingers through Regina's hair and down her neck, and she leaned in. As she kissed Regina's cheek, she unbuttoned the silky, navy blouse to reveal a lacy black bra.

"How long has it been since someone complimented your beauty?" Jade asked.

"You ask that as you stare at my breasts, which could lead some to question your-"

"Oh hush, embrace your vanity. You are magnificent. I'm probably high as a cloud but I think your beauty truly transcends this world. Now," she paused and leaned in once more to kiss Regina deeply.

"You arouse me in an exciting way and I don't know why. I like it, though. I like you." She pulled Regina toward her once more to embrace in a passionate kiss.

"Have you been with a woman before?" she whispered into Regina's ear, who laughed without thinking.

"Yes, my lovely temptress, I have. Just not in this realm."

"What?" Jade asked distantly, arousal obvious on her face and in her tone. Regina caught herself and found the right words, "I have, but let's just say that part of my history is worlds away. I prefer to live in the moment." She leaned forward enough to kiss Jade's neck and reached one hand behind her back, releasing herself from her bra and revealing her luscious breasts. She guided Jade's hands to them before leaning back and spreading her arms to rest against the back of the couch, watching the overwhelmed pleasure in the woman's eyes as Jade began to knead and squeeze.

Jade played with her breasts and teased her until she was gasping for air. Regina was struggling to keep herself under control.

"I told you," she growled, "You shouldn't tease me." Jade only smiled absently in reply as she continued to tease her. Regina felt sparks behind her eyes and at her fingertips. She opened her eyes and saw that although the sparks behind her eyes were metaphorical, the ones coming from her fingertips had managed to scorch the fabric of the couch slightly. She bit her lip and forced the sparks to taper before Jade noticed.

"Is something burning?" Jade asked absently, looking around for the source.

"I certainly feel like I am," Regina covered. Jade giggled, still caressing Regina's breasts and refocused on her task. She quickly had Regina achingly wet and moaning. When she couldn't take the torture anymore, Regina did something completely uncharacteristic, she begged.

"Please Jade," she moaned into her ear. Jade inhaled sharply in response and slid from her lap to the floor. She nibbled Regina's neck as she went and grasped the skin of her legs roughly, making Regina gasp.

"Why, Madame Mayor," she breathed, "I think I enjoy hearing you say that." Jade pushed her head between Regina's legs and pressed her tongue against the woman's covered center. Regina's heart skipped a beat and she felt another moan erupt from her lips. Jade slid her fingers inside of Regina's skirt and hooked skillful fingers around the slinky fabric of her lingerie and tugged. Jade slipped it down over Regina's legs and tossed it across the room carelessly. She smoothly moved her head back into place and began eagerly lapping at Regina's aching center. Regina almost screamed with pleasure. Jade was quite obviously experienced at this and used her experience to make Regina shake.

Jade could sense the desperation coming from deep within Regina, but she was enjoying herself exploring. She slowed the pace of her tongue to a torturously measured movements and moaned as Regina bucked her hips desperately. Regina was struggling to maintain her self-control and Jade could tell. As she pushed her tongue into this mysterious woman, Jade felt herself becoming as aroused as she had ever been. She moaned into Regina and increased her pace, causing Regina to gasp and reach down to curl her fingers in Jade's hair.

"You are quite impressive," Regina managed breathlessly as Jade focused her efforts lustfully. Within seconds, Jade felt Regina tighten around her tongue. She pulled her tongue out and lapped eagerly at the wetness resulting from the shuddering of multiple orgasms.

"Well, that was the sexiest thing of my life," she said, leaning up to kiss Regina. Regina was subtly moving a throw pillow to cover a scorch mark in the exact shape of her hand on the couch cushion. She was struggling to maintain her control, but she was achingly aware of how badly she wanted to touch Jade. She threw aside her inhibitions and pressed her shaking fingers against Jade's cheek, gently guiding the woman to sit sideways on her lap.

As Regina passionately kissed Jade, she reached one hand to unbutton the woman's jeans and slide them down her hips enough for her fingers to comfortably fit inside them. She wasted no time in pushing her fingers into Jade's underwear and pressing them against her clit. Jade moaned into Regina's mouth and shook against the brunette. She was incredibly wet and Regina could barely resist entering her. Jade's breathing increased and she moaned and bit Regina's lip aggressively, prompting Regina to enter her roughly. She pushed deep inside of the woman and began thrusting her fingers impatiently in and out of her. Regina was almost overwhelmed at the feeling of the woman clenching around her fingers and came again as she stroked Jade to her own orgasm. Jade shook against her, leaning heavily against Regina's chest as she did.

Almost without warning, Jade trailed one of her hands between Regina's legs, and still sitting across her lap, pushed her fingers deep inside of Regina. The brunette responded by returning her desperate fingers to Jade's core and pressing inside of her again. She attempted to match Jade's pace. However, Jade's fingers brushed against a spot deep inside of her that made Regina shudder and cry out before going rigid. Regina rode her fingers desperately, her own fingers moving erratically as she shook. Jade smiled before allowing herself to come with Regina, her voice a crescendo of pleasure that mingled with Regina's.

Regina knew that she was in trouble when she opened her eyes. The room was filled with an almost violet colored smoke that was undeniably coming from inside of the room. She heard Jade's gasp as the other woman recovered her senses and quite suddenly sprang from her lap, looking for the source of the smoke.

"Something IS on fire!" she exclaimed, alarmed. Regina sighed and waved her hand. Jade froze in place, her eyes stretched wide in alarm. Regina gently extricated herself from the woman and surveyed the mess. The couch was heavily scorched and smoking and the whiskey left in her glass appeared to be bubbling on the table next to them. It had been a long time since she had lost control like this and she felt foolish for it, but supposed that it was more to do with the stuff she had smoked than anything else.

She took a deep breath and opened a window, letting the smoke escape into the wider world. The couch cushions would have to be reupholstered, but for the moment, a glamour would have to do. She pressed her hand against the marks and watched them disappear from sight. She petted the fabric, making sure that the illusion held up to close examination before turning to see what still needed to be taken care of. She lit a candle on the coffee table from her index finger and placed a notepad almost on top of it to give a reasonable explanation for the smoke before turning to her drink and blowing on it gently to cool the bubbling liquid. Satisfied, she closed the window and sat back down on the couch, placing the blonde back into position on her lap before waving her hand again, unfreezing Jade. The blue eyed woman had incredible reflexes, Regina noted as she jumped to her feet, searching for the source of the smoke. Her eyes lit upon the notepad and candle and she immediately took the water glass Regina had been drinking out of earlier. She threw the water onto the coffee table and doused the notepad and candle both.

"Wow," breathed Jade, "That was a close one." Regina didn't want to think about how close it was. There was something about this woman that broke down her walls and she wasn't sure what it was. She would have to be careful moving forward. Jade had moved to open the window to let out the residual smoke and was turning back to face Regina. She was smiling at the brunette who still sat calmly on the couch.

"I guess that was hot in a few different ways," she said with a laugh in her voice.

"You have no idea," said Regina, clearing her throat, "Would you like a refill?" Jade looked at her glass before answering,

"Sure, some water would actually be great." Regina stood smoothly, noting the feeling of walking in a skirt like this without underwear. It was actually a pleasant sensation. She took the glass from the table and walked to the kitchen, fully aware that Jade was following her. Regina filled the glass with water and ice both and handed it to the blonde. She sipped it gratefully for a moment before a mischievous grin appeared in the corner of her mouth. Regina became acutely aware that her shirt was fully unbuttoned and her breasts were free.

"You look a bit warm," Jade said with a raised eyebrow, "Can I help you cool off?"

"Somehow I don't think so, but you can certainly try my dear," responded Regina archly. This woman seemed infinitely amusing and very much made her want to ignore the little voice in the back of her mind telling her to be very careful. Jade moved closer to her and took another drink of water before setting the glass down on the countertop. She stalked towards Regina, throwing her off balance and effectively cornering her against the counter. Jade's mouth was on her chest then, and her lips were enjoyably chilly from the water. Regina allowed her thoughts to go blank as Jade gave careful attention to every inch of her exposed skin, raising goose bumps as she trailed her mouth down to the sensitive skin of her breasts.

She felt an intense cold against her breast and gasped at the shock of it. Jade had evidently been holding a cube of ice in her mouth and had moved it to poke slightly from between her lips and leave cold, wet trails on her skin. Regina whimpered, feeling heat rise once again between her legs. Jade seemed to know exactly what buttons to press to evoke an urgent need in the Mayor. She slid her hands over Regina's hips and firmly grasped her butt, forcing her to slide onto the countertop she had been leaning against. Jade fit herself into the space between Regina's legs as she continued kissing and licking her way down to once again bury her tongue deep into Regina's aching core. She moaned into Regina and extricated herself long enough to say,

"You taste wonderful, Madame Mayor." Regina, desperate and aching, wove her fingers into the blonde hair and pressed the woman's tongue back inside of herself. Jade took the hint and amplified her efforts as Regina came three times in quick succession. She saw stars behind her eyes as the last of her pleasure left her shaking and leaned back against the kitchen cabinets. When she could finally focus again, she looked down to see Jade sitting casually on the floor drinking water and looking pleased with herself. She took the joint back out of its case and relit it, taking a hit and motioning to Regina to see if she wanted one too. Recklessly, she nodded and allowed Jade to give her a hit. Jade arched her eyebrow as Regina took the joint from her and lit it herself, successfully drawing in the smoke and exhaling it without coughing. She was getting used to it as she practiced.

"Now what?" Jade asked, glancing up and down at the barely clad woman still sitting on the counter. Regina noticed that Jade was still very much clothed and smiled.

"Now," she said, "I think I would like the benefit of a room with a bed." Jade smiled in response, apparently amused at the direction of Regina's thoughts. She obediently followed the Mayor down the hall and up the stairs to her room. Once inside, Regina quickly turned and began to undress Jade with smooth, practiced motions. She paid close attention to every bit of skin she exposed, leaving Jade breathless and moaning well before Regina had reached her jeans. The Mayor leaned her back over the bed and used her tongue and teeth to unzip them before hooking a finger into a belt loop on each hip and pulling them off of her. She removed Jade's underwear with her teeth and noted how intensely wet the blonde was. She desperately wanted to taste her, but her desire to make the woman beg for release was more intense and she began to tease her mercilessly. Jade growled, clearly aware of what she was doing, and attempted to press Regina's tongue inside of her. Regina withdrew and shook her head.

"Patience, my dear," she said quietly before returning to her work. Jade was evidently not a patient woman, after only a moment she again attempted to force the Mayor's hand.

"Come now, my dear. If you're not more patient, I'll have to make you be." Jade was good for a few moments before she once again allowed her passion to overwhelm her; she was begging and bucking her hips wildly and her fingers flew down to press against her own clit. This time, Regina didn't stop. She only waved her hand vaguely and continued torturing her. Jade's hands flew above her head and stayed there no matter how much she struggled against it. She was beyond noticing though. Regina had finally given her what she wanted. Tongue buried deep inside of her, Regina was pushing her to incredible heights of desire. Waves of pleasure washed over her as Regina found the spot deep inside of her that had made her shake before. This time though, Regina wiggled her tongue against that spot and pressed her thumb against Jade's clit at the same time. The intensity of the feeling tore a cry from her lips as the Mayor pushed her over the edge. She rode her pleasure until the edges of her vision went dark and she struggled to breathe. Finally, Regina relented and allowed her to collapse onto the bed. Regina herself slumped against the comforter, exhausted.

They both breathed hard for a moment, recovering, but Regina didn't remember casting her little spell until she heard a slightly panicked tone in Jade's voice.

"Why exactly can't I move my arms?" Regina's mind seemed to move at an almost glacial pace. She couldn't seem to think fast enough to cover herself, but did manage to subtly wave her hand to release the spell she had absently placed on the other woman.

"Are you sure your arms aren't just a bit tired?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light. Jade's arms rose above her head and she appeared to examine them closely.

"I was sure that…" she trailed off, unsure of herself for the first time that evening. Jade seemed deep in thought and Regina's heart was beating fast as she hoped the woman would accept the explanation. For a moment, everything seemed like it would be fine. Then, Jade sat up and asked quietly,

"Do you believe in magic, Madame Mayor?" Regina's heart started pounding faster and she tried to gather herself to answer.

"Magic? What, like the acts they have in Las Vegas?"

"No, not the staged business, I'm talking about the real deal. True and legitimate magic." Regina laughed slightly, attempting to keep the nervousness from her tone.

"I only believe in things I can see," Regina answered. Jade gave her a piercing look and Regina felt naked in a new way under her gaze. It was uncomfortable.

"I know what you mean," she said, leaning forward, "I try to keep my mind open to things I don't understand though. And to be honest Madame Mayor, I don't understand you." Regina was entirely nervous now, but wasn't sure what to do. She kept silent.

"I knew there was something different about you the moment I first saw you," Jade continued quietly, "I don't mind, you know. I don't have to understand you, but I'd prefer if you didn't lie to me about it." In full panic mode now, Regina found she couldn't breathe.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Jade frowned at her prettily and huffed.

"Fine, don't tell me," she said, "But I don't like being lied to and I won't stick around where I'm not wanted." She rose, gathering her clothes quickly before leaving the room in a huff. Regina didn't know what to do, but she did know that she couldn't let Jade leave. She rushed down the stairs to find the woman pulling on her shoes.

"Jade, wait…" she said with a sigh. Jade paused, seeming almost vulnerable standing in the chic hallway.

"Are you going to keep lying to me?" she asked quietly.

"No," Regina said, not sure why she wanted to open up to the blonde. Jade looked hopeful.

"I… Will you come sit down?" Jade nodded her assent and followed Regina back into the den. The record had been done playing for some time and the sound of the needle against the vinyl center served more to punctuate the silence than break it.

"I will be completely honest with you," she paused, "tell me what you think first, though."

Jade sighed and looked at Regina with a lazy impatience, "Can you do something about that noise, please?"

Out of habit and without thinking, Regina waved her hand and the needle gently raised itself from the blank part of the record.

"That," Jade motioned at Regina, "is what I thought."

Regina realized it was her turn to speak, but she did not know what explanation to give for herself.

"I don't think you're from here. This world, I mean. Or 'realm,' as you put it. But that really doesn't bother me. I can understand why you would hide that from most people. I'm different." She frowned and did not wait for a response, "I thought you would have picked up on that and trusted me sooner."

Regina could tell by her voice that the girl was hurt.

"Look Jade, I haven't been here long. I was scared. I'm still scared. In some ways, everything about this curse worked out perfectly, but… I can't help feeling restless. I'm lonely, bored, and worst of all, I have this uneasy feeling that something could destroy the whole thing."

"Curse?" Jade asked, calmly but curiously.

"Oh yes, don't worry about that. It's how I got here."

"No need to explain, I've run from a lot of my own situations. I can see that you're lonely, and that you're scared. I don't know what could possibly scare you though. With all due respect, Madame Mayor, you seem quite capable of protecting yourself."

Regina laughed and replied in a cheerier tone, "Yes, you have a point. I'm pouring myself a drink, would you care for one?"

"Why pour it? Can't you just use magic to transport it into the glass?"

"I'm sure I could, but some traditions are meant to be upheld and respected."

"You are an intriguing woman. If that's what you really are. And if you aren't, don't tell me. Your current form is," she paused to wait for Regina to stop choking on her drink.

"I am and have always been a woman, Jade. Do you actually have questions for me or are you going to continue speculating aimlessly?"

"Ah, I think I like it when you get impatient. Your voice gets lower, darker. I think I know almost all I need to know. Well, except for one thing."

"Yes, my curious and intriguing guest?"

"Can you give me a penis? I mean, just for a little while. I'm happy being a woman, but I've always wondered…" Regina laughed, amused at her request, but stopped when she realized how embarrassed Jade was. She smiled and leaned over to the blonde, kissing her on the cheek to assuage her concerns.

"I can, but you have to help me," Regina said with another smile.

"What do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes and relax," said Regina. Jade did, settling her drink on the coffee table.

"Now," Regina almost purred the words, "I need you to imagine it." Jade's breathing quickened as she did. She watched the woman's body change as arousal overtook her body. Regina pressed one hand against Jade's center and concentrated for a brief moment. She took a deep breath and felt a bulge grow beneath her fingers. Jade gasped at the new sensation and Regina smiled. She unbuttoned Jade's jeans for the second time that evening and pulled them down over Jade's hips. Jade's already half-erect member slid out from in her underwear, and Regina took it in her hand.

"Mmmh, you have an incredible imagination, my dear," Regina said, examining it. Jade stiffened in her hand and she looked up to see incredible blue eyes trained on her. The look on her face made Regina feel as though she was on fire. She took Jade in her mouth and slowly slid her tongue along the length of it. Jade shuddered and moaned in a low, guttural tone, placing her hand on the back of Regina's head. Regina slid her mouth up and down, taking it deep in the back of her throat as Jade shook with pleasure. She pumped the base with one hand as she sucked it. Jade came hard in her mouth and almost immediately stiffened again as Regina continued to lick and suck. Jade growled at her and pushed Regina's mouth further down over her before coming again.

"Sit on it," Jade commanded. Regina raised her eyebrow at the tone, but moved to straddle Jade's lap. She slid easily around the woman and hissed at how much it filled her. Her aching core throbbed and Jade felt it clench around her, adjusting to the feeling of it. As soon as she had adjusted enough, she began sliding up and down on it, taking great pleasure in the desperate look on Jade's face.

"How did I do?" Regina asked, slowly, focusing on her words.

"It's exactly as I've always imagined it."

"Good, now enjoy it. Indulge yourself."

Jade moaned and bucked her hips aggressively. She pushed deep inside of the Mayor, placing her hands on Regina's hips. She steadied herself before pushing even deeper, slowly forcing all of herself into Regina.

"Fuck, you're bigger than I thought." Regina said breathlessly.

"And you're going to take all of me."

Against her ordinary instincts, Regina chose not to resist. Instead she increased her speed and let her breasts bounce in Jade's face. She felt Jade twitch inside of her as she let her breasts sway dramatically.

"Mmm, I love how responsive you are." She whispered into Jade's ear as she pushed herself forcefully down again and bit Jade's neck. She kissed and sucked, coaxing herself to grow even wetter. Hoping for an exciting response, she let herself drip onto Jade's balls. Jade groaned and her hips gyrated erratically. She slammed into Regina until both women cried out in pleasure. Jade continued to pump into Regina who was slumped forward against her neck, moaning. She lost track of how many times Jade made her come. She rocked on top of Jade until the woman came once again. Almost as soon as she had done so, Regina felt herself being shifted to lean forward over the arm of the couch. Before Regina could react, Jade pushed deep inside of her from behind, making her moan achingly. Jade took her from behind passionately and snaked her fingers forward to tease Regina's clit. She was wet beyond description and came again and again. She had orgasmed so many times that her vision was going dark. She felt Jade come inside of her again before she collapsed forward over the couch.

Jade slipped out of her gently and let her relax. Regina was breathing heavily and struggling to regain her composure, which was uncharacteristic of her. Jade was so excited to have this new appendage, she couldn't help herself. She gripped her base and slowly started to stoke herself at the sight of Regina collapsed on the couch. She could see how wet she had been, and her own cum dripping from this magical woman. Jade felt a new arousal, one she felt unable to control and before she knew it, she was shooting streams of white wetness onto Regina's back.

Regina moaned desperately and turned to face Jade. She crooked her finger, motioning Jade to come closer to her. She did and Regina grasped it in her hand, pumping it eagerly. Jade quickly became hard again and moaned deeply as Regina increased her pace, stroking the length of her. Just before Jade came, Regina bent forward and placed her mouth around the tip. She sucked hard as she slid up and down Jade's member. Jade released into Regina's mouth and Regina swallowed as she did, cleaning Jade with her tongue.

Both women were exhausted at this point. Regina had reclined the rest of the way back on the couch and Jade collapsed next to her, finally limp in every way. Regina waved her hand idly and Jade's member shrunk and disappeared. The sensation made her moan slightly. The two women spent several minutes of silence recovering from their escapades. Before long, Jade's eyes flashed with interest again.

"I have another question," she said. Regina smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Have you ever wanted to… to have one of your own?" she seemed almost shy at asking the question, which surprised Regina considering their more recent interactions.

"Oh goodness, yes," she said casually. Jade's breathing increased.

"Show me?" Regina had to concentrate intently for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers and felt a bulge form between her legs. It was long and already hard, pressing against her belly. Her member was smooth and bounced slightly with her heavy breathing. Jade's eyes lit with desire and she leaned forward to gently kiss the tip before taking it into her mouth. She took her time in pleasuring Regina, using her lips, tongue, and hands to keep her just at the edge of orgasm until the Mayor was breathlessly begging,

"Oh, fuck. Please Jade, please let me come for you. God your mouth feels so incredible around me." Jade responded by sucking hard on her and squeezing the base with expert fingers. Regina came in her mouth. The blonde was nowhere near done with her though. She laid Regina down across the couch and straddled her, positioning the new appendage against her entrance and sliding easily down onto it despite the formidable size. Both women moaned in pleasure and Jae noted, with pleasure, that Regina was hardening inside of her without even moving. She enjoyed the feel of it for a moment before she began sliding up and down, riding her hard. Regina had her head thrown back and her eyes closed feeling the waves of pleasure as they washed over her. It was intensely arousing to Jade, and she began bouncing up and down on her more vigorously, milking the full length of her mercilessly. The brunette came with a strangled moan and began to go limp, but Jade was not finished with her yet. She continued to ride the woman and grabbed the base again, pumping it. It quickly stiffened as Regina's eyes rolled back in her head from the exertion. Regina came once again, this time with a strangled shout and sagged against the couch, completely spent.

Jade giggled and kissed her on the cheek before rising to get a drink. The sun was rising and Jade yawned, settling herself next to Regina and laying her head back against the back of the couch. Before she realized, she was asleep. Regina, though exhausted, couldn't manage to do the same. She was warring in her mind with the events of the evening. She had enjoyed Jade's company, but wasn't sure how to handle things next. She would have to be careful; after all, Jade had managed to deal with what Regina had told her pretty well, but the curse wouldn't allow the woman to stay. The real question was whether or not she trusted her enough to keep her memories. She fell asleep mulling it over.

Regina was awoken by the smell of bacon and coffee. She wandered into the kitchen and found Jade rummaging through her refrigerator. She smiled and poured herself some coffee, taking a sip.

"I hope you're not disappointed to find me here," the blonde woman said when she saw the Mayor sipping coffee and leaning against the counter, "I'm really not good at one-night-stands." Regina smiled in response.

"I'm not disappointed at all," she said gently. After a few moments, the women sat down to breakfast. They ate in companionable silence and once they had finished, Regina found herself asking,

"So what next?"

"Next?" Jade almost looked amused at the question, "Next what?"

Regina faltered, unsure how to ask, "I mean that I don't know how to do this… not here. I'm not sure if I should just kiss you goodbye at my door or if I have to use a memory charm on you, or if I-"

"A memory charm?" Jade seemed to be an even mixture of concerned and amused, "I don't think that will be necessary, Regina. I won't tell anyone about you." She could tell the woman spoke truthfully and a knot she didn't know was in her stomach eased.

"Well then," she said lightly, "I suppose that makes things easier. Memory charms can be a bit messy." They laughed awkwardly for a moment before Jade gathered herself and said,

"Look, I'm not a fan of goodbyes. I do want to thank you though."

"Thank me?" Regina repeated, startled.

"Yes. You opened up to me and shared your world."

"I think I should be thanking you, my dear," Regina said fondly, brushing an errant strand of hair out of her eye.

"Maybe next time I'm in the area, I'll look you up," Jade said with a smile in her voice. With that, she gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and left the house. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Regina heard the words to a now familiar song,

 _In this time, give it to me easy_

 _And let me try with pleasured hands_

She was somehow certain that she was going to see Jade again, but until then, she had work to do.


End file.
